Irrenhaus Galactica
by Freespirit127
Summary: Die Flotte hat die Erde erreicht. Doch einige Besatzungsmitglieder der Galactica lernen eine neue, sehr große Gefahr kennen...
1. Die Versuchung

**Disclaimer:** Alles nicht meins, gehört alles Ron Moore und David Eick.

**Die Versuchung**

Misstrauisch starrten Lee, Kara und die Agathons auf das kleine, lilafarbene Viereck auf dem Tisch.

"Meint ihr wirklich, wir können es riskieren?" fragte Lee.

"Du bist der Commander, es ist Deine Entscheidung," sagte Karl und hob das kleine Päckchen leicht an.

"Also gut," sagte Lee und zog sein en Pullover straff. "Meldet sich jemand freiwillig?"

Karl sah an die Decke, während Sharon sich imaginäre Fussel von der Schulter wischte.

Kara tat so, als würde sie den Wartungszustand ihrer Fingernägel prüfen, bis sie merkte, dass Lee sie von der Seite ansah.

"Was?"

"Wir brauchen einen Freiwilligen," sagte Lee.

"Und?"

"Na ja, du meldest dich ja sonst auch immer freiwillig, und da dachte ich..."

"Lee... lass das mit dem Denken besser bleiben. Da kommt nichts Gutes bei raus."

Karl hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um was zu sagen, als ihn etwas hart am Schienbein traf. Sharon lächelte ihn süss an.

"Komm schon, Kara. Du hasst doch gehört, was Cassie gesagt hat. Es ist nur Schokolade." Er schob die Unterlippe vor und sah Kara gespielt traurig an.

"Vergiss es, Lee, das zieht nicht."

Sharon verdrehte kurz die Augen. "Oh frak," sagte sie. "Manchmal bin ich echt froh, kein Mensch zu sein."

Entschlossen nahm sie das Viereck an sich und öffnete das lilafarbene Papier. Darunter kam ein silbernes Viereck zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig pellte Sharon die silberne Folie ab. Darunter kam etwas braunes zum Vorschein. Sharon hob das Viereck an ihre Nase und roch daran.

"Riechen tut's schon mal wie Schokolade."

Sharon atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann biss sie ein Stück der braunen Masse ab. Kara, Lee und Karl hielten den Atem an, als Sharon plötzlich aufhörte zu kauen und die Augen verdrehte.

"Sharon?"

Vorsichtig berührte Karl den Arm seiner Frau. "Alles okay?"

"Mehr als okay." Sharons Stimme klang merkwürdig. "Ich glaube, meine Geschmacksnerven hatten grade einen gewaltigen Orgasmus."

Lee, Kara und Karl sahen sich kurz an. Dann bewegten sich gleichzeitig vorwärts, um ein Stückchen Schokolade zu ergattern. Sharon sprang auf und drückte ihren neuen Freudenspender an sich.

"Meins!" Sie deutete auf den großen Pappkarton, den sie von einem Vertreter der Erddelegation als Geschenk bekommen hatten. "Da sind noch mehr drin."

Sie hielt die Schokoladentafel zwischen den Zähnen, als sie den Karton hochhob auf dem Tisch auskippte. Jede Menge Schokoladentafeln und -sehr zu Karls Freude- Lollis ergossen sich auf den Tisch.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Staunens stürtzten sich die anderen drei auf die Süßigkeiten. Kara riss ihre Tafel auf und starrte sie verblüfft an.

"Ich glaub, meine ist schlecht," sagte sie. "Die ist ja ganz weiß."

Lee, der bereits ein großes Stück von seiner abgebissen hatte und glücklich drauf rumkaute, warf einen Blick auf die Verpackung.

"Da fteht daff eff weiffe Fopowade ift."

"Was heißt das übersetzt?"

"Laut Verpackung muss die Schokolade weiß sein. Ist wohl eine spezielle Sorte," sagte Karl und wickelte einen Lolli aus. Er bewunderte ihn einen Moment. Dann steckte er ihn in den Mund, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, während der Geschmack des Lollis sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete.

"Oh Ihr Götter, ich danke Euch."

Immer noch skeptisch brach Kara zunächst nur ein kleines Stück der weißen Schokolade ab und betrachtete es.

"Ich glaub es nicht," sagte Lee. "Die unerschrockene Starbuck hat Angst, ein kleines Stück Schokolade zu essen? Dass ich das noch erleben darf."

"Ich hab keine Angst!" protestierte Kara lautstark und steckte sich das Stück wie zum Beweis in den Mund. "Siehst Du?"

Mit einem trotzigen Blick in Lees Richtung begann Kara zu kauen. Sekunden später entspannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

"Oh Götter, das ist ja..."

"Besser als Sex?" beendete Sharon ihren Satz.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Ambrosia sagen, aber dein Vorschlag gefällt mir noch besser."

"Kommt drauf an, mit wem man es tut, stimmt's, Schatz?" fragte Karl mit Blick in Sharons Richtung.

Diese tätschelte sanft sein Knie. "Du hast vollkommen recht, Liebling. Du bist der Beste."

Karl grinste daraufhin stolz in Richtung Lee, während Sharon sich zu Kara drehte und die Augen rollte.

Kara ihrerseits biss erneut in ihre Schokolade, so dass niemand das Grinsen sehen konnte, dass sich grade auf ihr Gesicht schleichen wollte.

Schulterzuckend biss Lee in seine Schokoladentafel. Er schluckte die Schokolade fast ohne zu kauen runter. Zwei Minuten später hatte er die Tafel komplett aufgegessen und leckte sich sie Finger ab. Sharon und Kara waren nur geringfügig langsamer als er. Karl dagegen ließ sich ausreichend Zeit mit seinem Lolli.

"Das war des Beste was ich seit langem gegessen habe. Ich glaube ich könnte noch zehn essen," sagte Lee.

'Hah! Du?! Bestimmt nicht," lachte Kara.

"Wollen wir wetten?"

"Wenn Du zehn schaffst, schaff ich elf," tönte Kara und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Die Wette gilt."

"Pah," sagte Sharon, "ihr Zwei habt keine Chance gegen mich."

"Oh Bitte, wenn's um Toast geht vielleicht," schnaubte Kara grinsend, "aber bei Schokoladen verliert ihr Blecheimer."

"Das werden wir sehen. Ich bin dabei."

"Okay! Was ist mit Dir, Karl?" fragte Kara.

"Huh?" Karl, aus dessen Mund mittlerweile schon zwei Lollistiele ragten, sah hoch. Dann nahm er einen Lolli raus. "Nein, danke. Ich bleib bei meinen Lollis. Aber ich mach gerne den Schiedsrichter."

"Ha! Seht ihr, ich wusste, dass ich gewinne," sagte Sharon.

"Wie kommst Du drauf, dass ich parteiisch bin?"

"Weil du sonst die nächsten Wochen auf Handbetrieb umstellen musst."

"Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, wenn ich den Schiri mache."

"Gut, dann zählen wir einfach die Verpackungen," schlug Lee vor. "Einverstanden?"

"Kein Problem," sagte Kara.

"Ich bin auch einverstanden," antwortete Sharon.

"Na gut, dann sag ich mal... LOS!"

Eine Stunde später führten Bill Adama und Saul Tigh zum x-ten Male eine Delegation von Politikern und Raumfahrtingenieuren durch die Galactica. Um etwas Zeit bei Erklärungen zu sparen, hatten die beiden Männer das gesamte Schiff nach den Prospekten und Führern gesucht, die gedruckt worden waren, als die Galactica in ein Museum umgewandelt werden sollte. Die Ingenieure hatten zusätzlich noch einen Bauplan mit Anmerkungen des Chefingenieurs erhalten.

"Als nächstes kommen wir zu den Unterkünften. Dort werden Sie auch einige unserer besten Piloten kennen lernen, unter anderem auch meinen Sohn Lee," sagte der alte Mann mit einem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme. "Er ist der CAG auf diesem Schiff und mit Abstand einer der besten und diszipliniertesten Soldaten, die ich je gesehen habe."

In diesem Moment knallte eine Tür auf...

...und eine splitterfasernackte Kara Thrace stürmte laut johlend heraus und rannte genau auf die Gruppe zu, während sie ein mit Teddybärchen bedrucktes Paar Boxershorts über ihrem Kopf schwenkte.

"Bahn frei! Hi Papadama, bye Papadama! Freiheit für die Boxershorts! Jippieeeee!"

Automatisch wichen ihr alle aus und starrten ihr fassungslos hinterher.

Bill Adama war völlig geschockt. Kara hatte sich schon so einiges geleistet, aber das...

"Daaaaaad!" rief eine extrem fröhliche Stimme. Bill drehte sich um und befürchtete das Schlimmste. Was er sah schockierte ihn fast noch mehr als Blitzer-Kara.

Vor ihm stand Lee, der glücklicherweise nur sein Hemd ausgezogen hatten...

... aber stattdessen einen knallroten Spitzen-BH trug.

"Hidadhastdukaragesehensieistgrademitmeinenshortsabgehauenundichhabihrgesagtdasssieihrenlieblingsbherstwieder  
kriegtwennsiedieshortswiederrausrücktabervielleichtauchdannnichtweilermirvielbesserstehtalsihrauchwennichihnnicht  
braucheobwohlersichsehrangenehmanfühltaberjetztmussichlossiewiedereinfangenbevorsiedieshortsalsflaggeanihreviper  
hängtichsehdichbeimessenbyedad!" sagte Lee ohne einmal Luft zu holen und stürmte davon.

"Das war ihr Sohn?" fragte einer der Politiker.

Bill antwortete nicht.

"Der ist Ihnen aber gut gelungen, Commander Adama," sagte eine Raumfahrtingenieurin mit einem begeisterten Unterton in der Stimme und einem anerkennenden Blick in den Augen.

"Würden Sie mich kurz entschuldigen?" presste Bill hervor und stürmte in das Quartier der Piloten, wo seine vier besten eigentlich in ihren Ausgehuniformen warten sollten.

Saul Tigh widerstand dem Drang, seinen Kopf wiederholt gegen die Wand zu donnern und schlug sich stattdessen mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

_So eine verfrakte __Scheiße. Da hab ich mir 'nen tollen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht um mit der Sauferei aufzuhören. Heute hätte ich mal Grund einen zu kippen._

Im Quartier der Piloten traf den armen Bill gleich der nächste Schlag.

Überall auf dem Fußboden lagen Schokoladenverpackungen, Kleidungsstücke und Federn. Eine arg mitgenommene Kissenhülle hing halb von einer der Kojen runter.

Und quer über dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag Karl Agathon, des irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich vier Lollis gleichzeitig in den Mund zu stecken.

"Was in Hades' Namen ist denn hier passiert?"

Karl drehte langsam den Kopf zur Tür und grinste Adama selig an, während er die Lollis aus dem Mund nahm.

"Oh hallo Boss. Schokolade?" Er hielt Adama eine Tafel hin. "Oder lieber einen Lutscher?"

"Wie wärs mit einer Erklärung??"

"Erklärung?"

"JA!" Bill musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht vor Wut zu schreien. "Zum Beispiel warum Starbuck hier vollkommen nackt durch Schiffs rennt und mit Unterhosen wedelt!"

"Ach sooooooooo. Ihr war nur warm, und sie meinte, dass die Unterwäsche nicht länger von Kleidung unterdrückt werden sollte."

Völlig fassungslos starrte Bill den jungen Mann an. Ihm kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

"Was habt ihr genommen?"

"Schokolade, Sir," sagte eine wehleidige weibliche Stimme hinter Bill. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in das leichenblasse Gesicht von Sharon Agathon. "Viel zu viel davon. Die Erddelegation hat uns doch ein Paket mit Schokolade zukommen lassen, und Lee," sie hielt kurz inne und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, "Lee, Kara und ich sind auf die verfrakte Idee gekommen, ein Schokoladenwettessen zu veranstalten. Lee hat 12 Tafeln gefuttert, Kara zehn und ich acht."

Fast fielen Bill die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Ihr habt zusammen DREISSIG Tafeln Schokolade gegessen?"

"Ja leider, Sir, Entschuldigen Sie mich." Sie presste wieder die Hand auf den Mund und rannte in Richtung Waschraum.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Bill sich wieder zu Karl um.

"Wo kommen die ganzen Federn her?"

"Kissenschlacht."

"Kissenschlacht?"

"Yup!"

"Verstehe."

Rückwärts verließ Bill das Quartier und lehnte sich dort gegen die Wand.

_Das ist kein Kampfstern, das ist ein Irrenhaus._

"Bill? Ich habe die Erddelegation an Dee übergeben. Sie bringt sie ins CIC. Ansonsten bliebe nur noch die Krankenstation, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Delegation reif ist für Doc Cottle. Die Marines hab ich auch schon losgeschickt, um Starbuck und Apollo einzufangen."

"Sehr gut. Haben wir noch starken Alkohol?"

"Ich habe da noch eine Flasche Ambrosia."

"Davon werd ich nicht schnell genug betrunken."

"Ich besorg uns was von Chief Tyrols Hausbrand. Wir brauchen das heute. Dringendst!"


	2. Der Tag Danach

**Disclaimer: **Sind leider alle nicht meine, hab sie mir mal kurz von Ron Moore und David Eick ausgeborgt. Während des Schreibens dieser Story und auch danach sind keine Hotdogs (ernsthaft) verletzt worden ;).

**Der Tag Danach**

Einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Zigarette nehmend verließ Doktor Cottle das Quartier. Auf dem Flur erwartete ihn Bill Adama.

"Und?"

"Hoffnungslose Fälle. Alle Beide. Aber das ist auch nichts wirklich neues, vor allem nicht bei Captain Thrace. Aber ihrem Sohn hätte ich zumindest einen Ansatz von Verstand zugetraut. Na ja, der ging vielleicht bei seinem kleinen Ausflug mit dem Schleudersitz durch den Sauerstoffmangel flöten." Er nahm noch einen Zug aus der Zigarette. "Die beiden haben wirklich zweiundzwanzig Tafeln Schokolade gegessen?"

"Das hat Athena mir erzählt."

"Nicht schlecht. Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, die beiden werden nie wieder Schokolade essen, zumindest nicht in der Menge."

"Das will ich hoffen," sagte Bill. "Denn ansonsten werde ich zum Alkoholiker oder die beiden umbringen."

"Ich wär für den Alkoholiker. Das Umbringen erledigen die Zwei schon gegenseitig selber." Cottle drückte die Zigarette an der Wand aus, ohne sich um den missbilligenden Blick Adamas zu scheren." Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss noch zu den Agathons. Da gibt es nämlich noch jemanden, der den Zuckerrausch bereut."

"Geht es Athena immer noch so schlecht?"

"Ach quatsch, die ist schon wieder topfit. Hat sich gestern genug ausgekotzt. Nein, es ist Helo. Hat 'ne dicke Backe, und diesmal steckt kein Lutscher drin. Würde mich wundern, wenn ich mich auf der Suche nach einem Zahnarzt machen darf. Mit diesen Fliegern hat man nichts als Ärger."

"Wem sagen Sie das," seufzte Bill.

Die beiden Männer entfernten sich langsam vom Quartier, während sich darin langsam etwas regte.

Nach mehreren vergeblichen Anläufen gelang es Lee Adama, sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu drehen.

"Oooh, is' mir schleeeeeeecht," stöhnte er und wartete auf eine Mitleidsbekundung.

Die kam aber nicht. Also begann er lauter zu jammern. "Mein Bauch tut sooo weh."

Als Antwort flog ihm eine Socke ins Gesicht.

"Halt die Klappe, Lee, ich versuch hier grade zu sterben," brummte Kara, die zusammengerollt in ihrer Koje lag.

"Das hast du schon mal versucht, und es hat nicht geklappt."

"Dann klappts jetzt. Und DU bist schuld!"

Langsam hob Lee den Kopf und kämpfte tapfer gegen seinen Magen an, der ihm unbedingt etwas von der Schokolade wiedergeben wollte.

"ICH bin schuld?"

"Ja," stöhnte Kara in ihr Kopfkissen. "Wer hat denn gesagt, dass er noch zehn Tafeln essen könnte?"

"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass sie mehr als zehn schafft?"

Lee ließ den Kopf wieder aufs Kissen fallen.

"Du hast mich rausgefordert," konterte Kara und drehte sich auf die Seite.

"Hättest ja nicht annehmen müssen."

"Du weißt, dass ich keiner Herausforderung widerstehen kann."

"Mir ist zu schlecht, um mich mit Dir zu streiten. Weißt Du was? Sharon ist schuld. Die hat uns beide herausgefordert."

"Nein, Helo. Der hat seinen Job als meine Stimme der Vernunft nicht gemacht. Ich werd ihn feuern."

Lee öffnete ein Auge. "Helo und Vernunft? Das passt nicht. Kein vernünftiger Mensch wär mit Dir befreundet."

Kara grinste ihn schief an. "Dir ist klar, dass das auch auf Dich zutrifft."

"Ich hab nie behauptet, dass ich vernünftig bin." Er rieb sich den Bauch und stöhnte wieder. "Ich esse nie wieder Schokolade. Ich esse nie wieder irgendetwas."

"Hör auf vom Essen zu reden," sagte Kara und warf die nächste Socke nach ihm.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lees schokoladengefülltes Hirn den Aufschlag registrierte.

"Aua!"

Kara zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das war nur eine Socke!"

"Aber eine, die stinkt."

"Beschwer dich bei Racetrack. Sind ihre Socken."

Mit einiger Mühe schaffte es Lee, seinen Kopf noch einmal anzuheben. "Wieso hast du Racetracks schmutzige Socken?"

"Wieso hast du dir gestern ihren BH gegriffen?"

"Das war keine Antw... IHREN BH?? Ich dachte das war deiner!"

"Hatte ihn mir geborgt. Meine waren alle in der Wäsche. Dafür hab ich Racetrack versprochen, ihre Wäsche zu machen während sie Landurlaub hat."

Sie zog sich wieder die Wärmflasche auf den Bauch, die Gaeta im Auftrag von Laura Roslin vorbeigebracht hatte.

"Erinnere mich dran, mich bei der Präsidentin zu bedanken. Vielleicht schenk ich ihr was."

"Und was?"

"Keine Ahnung." Sie dachte kurz nach. "Sie mag doch Schokolade, oder?"

"Zitat: _lass das denken, da kommt nichts gutes bei raus._ Zitat Ende."

"Ach komm schon, Lee," sagte Kara and stützte sich mühsam auf einen Ellbogen. "Überleg doch mal. Wenn wir schon so abgehen, was meinst du denn, was Roslin anstellt?"

Für einen Moment rollte sich Lee auf den Rücken und überlegte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Kara.

"Meinst Du, Hotdog und Racetrack würden uns Geschenkpapier mitbringen, wenn wir sie erreichen?"

Ein boshaftes Grinsen erschien auf Karas Gesicht. Das verschwand ganz schnell, als sich die Schokolade wieder meldete und Karas Gesichtsfarbe von blass zu einem leicht grünlichen Ton wechselte.

"Ugh," stöhnte sie und griff nach dem Fläschchen, das Doktor Cottle ihr gegeben hatte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug und verzog das Gesicht. "Wirkt das Zeug bei dir?"

"Wenn Du meinst, dass mir allein vom Geruch noch schlechter wird... ja. Ich glaube, Doktor Cottle will uns bestrafen."

"Das würde ich ihm zutrauen."

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden. Dann sagte Lee: "Wir sind schon ziemliche Idioten, oder?"

"Ja," sagte Kara. "aber ich hab eine gute Entschuldigung."

"Und die wäre?'

"Ich bin blond. Was ist deine?"

Lee überlegte einen Augenblick. " Nachdem ich aus dem Blackbird aussteigen musste, hab ich einige Zeit keinen Sauerstoff gehabt. Vielleicht habe ich davon einen Hirnschaden zurückbehalten."

"Ne," sagte Kara. "Den hattest du schon vorher."

"Könnte daran liegen, dass ich zuviel Zeit mit dir verbracht habe."

"Zwing mich nicht aufzustehen und rüber zu kommen, Lee."

"Weil Du sonst wieder ein vorgesetztes Arschloch schlagen musst?"

"Nein, weil ich sonst auf den Fußboden kotze."

"Du findest mich also zum Kotzen?" Lee zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Kara schnaubte. "Im Augenblick finde ich alles und jeden zum Kotzen."

"Kann ich verstehen, ich auch."

"Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum uns dein Vater nicht aus der Luftschleuse geworfen hat. Der wusste, wie es uns heute gehen würde."

Sein Gesicht in den Händen versteckend, stöhnte Lee laut auf. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Der wartet nur bis es uns wieder besser geht und er uns überm offenen Feuer rösten kann."

"Ach komm, der alte Mann hat 'ne Schwäche für uns. Warum hat er uns sonst so viel Scheiß durchgehen lassen?"

"Wegen akuter Personalknappheit. Hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, als ich das erste Mal..." Als Lee bewusst wurde, was er da grade fast gestanden hätte, brach er mitten im Satz. Leider hatte er genau dadurch Karas volle Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem verdorbenen Magen auf sich selbst gelenkt.

"Als du das erste Mal was?"

"Nicht weiter wichtig."

"Doch, sehr wichtig."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

"Doch, ist es."

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"NEIN!"

"DOCH!"

Ein Räuspern in der Tür rettete Lee -zumindest kurzfristig- vor Karas bohrenden Fragen. Die beiden Piloten drehten die Köpfe zur Tür und sahen dort einen reichlich nervösen Gaeta stehen, dessen Kopf reichlich rot war. Er war am vorherigen Abend auf dem Korridor gewesen, den Lee und Kara in ihrem Zuckerrausch entlang gerannt waren.

"Ich... ich hoffe, ich störe nicht bei was wichtigem. Dee hat mich gebeten, Euch das hier zu geben."

Er betrat den Raum und gab beiden jeweils einen mit Büroklammern zusammengehaltenen Stapel Zettel, angestrengt darum bemüht, weder Lee noch Kara anzusehen.

"Was ist das?" fragte Lee.

"Offenbar habt ihr gestern bei einigen Leuten eine ziemlichen... Eindruck hinterlassen und die ihre Telefonnummern. Ich... muss dann mal wieder."

Gaeta verließ das Quartier so schnell, dass er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Lee sah Kara kurz an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann ihr Zettelpaket durchsah.

"Jesse... Brennan... Richard... Dirk... Dirk? Wer bei den Göttern nennt seinen Sohn nur Dirk?"

"Keine Ahnung." Lee las nun selbst seine Zettel. "Emma... Lexa... Shalimar, schöner Name, klingt exotisch. Serina... David... DAVID???"

Lees Kinnlade fiel fast bis auf den Boden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verursachte bei Kara einen Lachanfall, der allerdings schnell von einem leichten Übelkeitsanfall unterbrochen wurde.

"Dee hat sich bestimmt vertan."

"Ja," sagte Kara mit ironischem Unterton. "Ganz bestimmt."

"Wirst du einen von den Männern anrufen?"

"Mal sehen," sagte Kara. "Diesen Dirk vielleicht, nur zu sehen, wie ein Dirk aussieht. Und du?"

"Ich denke, ich werde mal diese Shalimar und Serina anrufen."

"Das wird dem armen David das Herz brechen." Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. "Zwei Frauen? Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lee Adama auf flotte Dreier steht."

"Tu ich nicht."

"Tust Du dooooooch," flötete Kara.

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"NEIN!"

"DOCH!"

"DOCH!"

"NEIN... Moment," sagte Kara. "Hast du mich grade aufs Kreuz gelegt?"

"Sieht so aus."

"Gewöhn dich nicht dran."

"Schade... ist ein ansprechender Gedanke."

"Was ist ein ansprechender Gedanke?" sagte eine Stimme in der Tür.

Diesmal standen dort Racetrack und Hotdog, die grade von ihrem Landurlaub zurückgekommen waren.

Mit großen Augen sah Kara Hotdog an. "Bist du in einen Farbtopf gefallen?"

Hotdog sah an sich runter. Er trug ein extrem buntes Hemd, das auch mit Blumen bedruckt war und eine Blumenkette "Ach Du meinst das Hemd? Hab ich gekauft, auf... wie heißt das noch mal wo wir waren?"

"Hawaii," sagte Racetrack mit verträumtem Unterton. Das Kleid, das sie trug war nicht weniger bunt als Hotdogs Hemd, und hinter ihrem Oh steckte eine große rote Blume. "Das ist soooo schön dort. Ich glaube, ich zieh da hin."

Sie ließ sich auf ihre Koje fallen. "Haben wir irgendwas Interessantes verpasst?"

Lee und Kara sahen sich kurz an und schüttelten dann die Köpfe."

"Nein."

"Gar nichts."

"Absolut nichts Interessantes"

"Nichts was man wissen müsste."

Beide sprachen gleichzeitig und durcheinander.

Racetrack und Hotdog sahen sich kurz an und kamen still überein, nicht weiter zu fragen. Sie würden es eh bald über den Flurfunk erfahren. Und so wie Kara und Lee taten, musste es etwas seeeeeehr Interessantes passiert sein.

"So," sagte Hotdog, der bereits begonnen hatte, seine Tasche auszupacken. "Ich geh mal eben zur Krankenstation. Ich Doktor Cottle versprochen, ihm ein paar Stangen Zigaretten mitzubringen. Der wird sich freuen, der Verkäufer hat mir nämlich noch ein paar spezielle Zigaretten umsonst dazu gegeben." Er nahm die drei Zigarettenstangen aus der Tasche. "Aber irgendwie sind diese Erdlinge komisch. Die tun doch ernsthaft Gras in Zigaretten und nennen die dann 'Tüten'. Verrückt, oder?"

"Lass mich das machen, ich wollte eh noch dahin. Ich brauch noch was," sagte Racetrack.

"Das kann ich Dir doch mitbringen," bot Hotdog an.

"Du willst Cottle um einen Mittel gegen Unterleibskrämpfe bitten?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte Hotdog Racetrack die Zigarettenstangen in die Hand und die Tüte mit den Tüten.

"Viel Spaß."

"Danke." Sie lächelte ihre drei Kameraden an. "Bis später."

Ein Liedchen pfeifend verließ sie den Raum, als Hotdog etwas einfiel.

"Für Euch haben wir ja auch was mitgebracht." Er wühlte in seiner Tasche rum und zog etwas raus. Grinsend drehte er sich um und präsentierte seine Mitbringsel. "Für Euch! Schokolade von der Erde."

Sekunden später rannte er um sein Leben.


	3. Das Geständnis

**Das ****Geständnis**

"Müssen wir das wirklich tun?"

"Wir haben ja wohl keine Wahl."

"Ich würde lieber gegen zehn Basissterne randvoll mit Zylonen antreten."

"Ich weiß... ich auch."

Die beiden Offiziere strichen noch mal ihre Uniformen glatt und atmeten tief durch.

"Also dann."

"War nett, Dich gekannt zu haben, Bill."

"Kann ich nur zurückgeben, Saul", sagte Bill Adama und schüttelte seinem Freund die Hand. Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Tür, hinter der die größte Gefahr neben den Zylonen auf die beiden wartete.

Eine wütende Laura Roslin.

"Herein", rief Laura und klang erstaunlich nett und ruhig.

"Oh frak", sagte Bill. "Wir sind tot."

"Wieso? Sie klang doch ganz ruhig?"

"Eben."

Bill öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Saul folgte ihm.

"Madame President", begrüßte Bill sie freundlich.

"Hinsetzen", sagte Laura in bestem, lang geübten Lehrerton.

Saul musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Er und Bill setzten sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wie zwei kleine Schuljungs auf die Stühle vor Lauras Schreibtisch.

"Also... wir wollten was besprechen", sagte Bill und versuchte dabei relativ neutral zu klingen.

"Oh, wir sollten vielleicht noch auf Doktor Cottle warten. Ich habe ihn eingeladen, um eine... Expertenmeinung zu hören."

Laura lächelte ihn süß an. Bill fühlte, wie ihm bei diesem Anblick jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

_ [i]Wir stecken tiefer in der Scheiße als ich dachte.[/i]_

Ohne den beiden Männern weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nahm Laura die Zeitung hoch, die auf ihrem Tisch gelegen hatte. Sie schlug sie auf und hielt sie so, dass Bill und Saul die Klatsch-News auf der Rückseite sehen konnten. Darauf war eine riesige Schlagzeile zu sehen:

_Von diesen Aliens lassen wir uns gerne erobern._

Darunter war ein Foto von Hotdog und Racetrack, die grade aus dem Ozean stiegen und relativ wenig anhatten.

Saul lehnte sich zu Bill und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Weiß sie von dem Zwischenfall auf Hawaii?"

"Ich hoffe nicht!" flüsterte Bill zurück.

Einige Besatzungsmitglieder der Galactica hatten ihren Erdurlaub auf Hawaii verbracht, darunter auch Hotdog und Racetrack. Kurz nach dem das Pressefoto entstanden war, hatten sich die beiden an einem einsamen Strandabschnitt ein Sonnenbad gegönnt, allerdings so, wie sie es von den Stränden von Libra kannten.

Nämlich vollständig unbekleidet.

Dabei passierte es, dass Hotdog sich an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle einen Sonnenbrand holte. Schadenfroh hatte Racetrack sich den Schaden näher angesehen, während Hotdog eine schmerzlindernde Creme auftrug. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment war eine Gruppe Schülerinnen einer katholischen High School mit ihrer Lehrerin Schwester Mary Clarence vorbeigekommen. Während die Schülerinnen eifrig Fotos mit ihren Handykameras schossen, nutzte Schwester Mary Clarence eines der Handys um die Polizei zu rufen und die beiden wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verhaften zu lassen, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Schülerinnen, die schließlich sogar auf dem Polizeirevier aufgetaucht waren, um zumindest für Hotdog Kaution zu stellen. Dank Romo Lampkin war das aber nicht notwendig gewesen. Am Ende hatte man die beiden Offiziere entlassen, um ihren nervtötenden Anwalt und die schreiende Horde weiblicher hormongesteürte Teenager vor der Tür loszuwerden.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso unruhiger wurden Bill und Saul. Allerdings traute sich auch keiner von beiden, etwas zu sagen.

Ein Klopfen im Rhythmus eines sehr bekannten capricanischen Songs ließ alle drei aufhorchen.

"Herein", rief Laura und legte die Zeitung weg.

Die Tür flog schwungvoll auf, und Doktor Cottle kam herein. Allerdings stampfte er nicht wie üblich durch die Tür.

Er schien fast zu tanzen.

"Maaaadame President", sang er fröhlich. "Es ist so eine Freude für meine alten Augen, eine so attraktive Frau zu sehen."

Sauls Kinnlade fiel ihm bis auf die Knie, und Bills Augen wurden nur noch von seiner Brille von einem Ausbruch aus dem Schädel abgehalten.

Cottle sah sich unterdessen im Raum um, als wäre er vorher niemals dort gewesen.

"Wooooow", sagte Cottle. "Wunderbar wie sie die Farbe Ihres Schreibtisches mit der Ihrer Haare abgestimmt haben."

"Danke sehr", sagte Laura verwirrt, "denke ich."

Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Gentlemen, wissen Sie warum ich Sie hergebeten habe?"

"Ich fürchte ja", flüsterte Saul.

"Es geht um den ...Zwischenfall beim Besuch der letzten Erddelegation."

"Sehr gut, Admiral", lobte Laura. "Genau darum geht es. Ich möchte wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte."

"Also, es war so, dass die Erddelegation unseren Leuten etwas Gutes tun wollte. Daher brachten sie eine Kiste mit Süßigkeiten von der Erde mit, als Willkommensgruss."

"Und Major Thrace, Commander Adama, Captain und Lieutenant Agathon kamen auf die Idee, ein Süßigkeitenschlachtfest zu veranstalten?"

"Nein, es war ein Wettessen mit unvorhergesehenen Konseqünzen", sagte Bill, während Saul sich wünschte ganz woanders zu sein.

"Wie konnte es zu diesen Konseqünzen kommen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Bill und nahm seine Brille ab. "Doktor Cottle hat etwas von der Schokolade analysiert. Sie ist nur ... geringfügig anders zusammengesetzt als die wir von den Kolonien kennen."

"Wie geringfügig?" fragte Laura mit Blick auf Cottle.

Der Arzt reagierte nicht. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Deckenplatten zu zählen.

"Doktor Cottle?"

".. sechsundzwanzig, siebenundzwanzig, zweiunddreißig, einhundertelf..."

"Doktor Cottle!"

Saul stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

"Huh? Oh, ja richtig. Die Schokolade... leckeres Zeug, was die auf der Erde da zusammenmischen, wenn auch einige Geschmacksrichtungen leicht ins Perverse gehen. Wer mag schon eine Mischung aus Kirschen und grünem Pfeffer?"

"Das hat das Verhalten unserer Piloten so beeinflusst?" fragte Laura verblüfft.

"Neeeeee", sagte Cottle und winkte ab. "Das dürfte eher an dem leicht höheren Anteil Zucker liegen."

"Wieviel höher ist der Zuckeranteil?" fragte Laura.

"Ach, nur lausige 500%."

"Bitte?!?" riefen die beiden Offizieren und die Präsidentin wie aus einem Mund.

"Jup. Grade mal 500% mehr Zucker als bei uns in der Kolonien."

Laura schüttelte den Kopf. "Doktor... Sie haben das nicht zufällig... im Selbstversuch getestet?"

"Ach Quark, so bescheürt bin ich dann doch nicht..."

"Den Göttern sei Dank", sagte Laura. "Aber verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich das sage... aber sie benehmen sich... merkwürdig."

"Mir geht es einfach nur guuuuuut", sagte Cottle mit breitem Grinsen. "Seit ich die Zigaretten von der Erde rauche fühle ich mich herrlich."

"Was für Zigaretten?" fragte Saul.

"Gaaaanz spezielle. Haben Hotdog und Racetrack mir mitgebracht. Da ist doch tatsächlich Gras drin. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Die Erdlinge rauchen Gras!" Er lachte laut.

"Ich frage mich grade, womit sie dieses Gras gedüngt haben", sagte Saul.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es am Dünger liegt", sagte Laura und spürte einen Schreikrampf heraufziehen. "Ein Mitglied der Erdelegation von letzter Woche hat [i]_Mord auf Picon[/i]_ auf meinem Schreibtisch gesehen und mir daraufhin ein paar... wie heißt das noch gleich... DV... DV... DVirgendwas mit Krimis geschenkt. Einen davon, Miami Vice, habe ich mir schon angesehen. Darin ging es um Gras... oder besser gesagt... um eine Droge, die man so nennt."

"Wir sollten vielleicht mit Hotdog und Racetrack reden", schlug Bill vor.

_ [i]Und sie bitten, uns noch mehr zu besorgen,[/i] _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Racetrack ist grade auf CAP mit einem Piloten der... wie heisst das noch gleich... NASE? Und Hotdog... beantwortet Fanpost", sagte Saul.

"Fanpost??" fragte Laura überrascht. Sie hob die Zeitung und deutete auf das Foto. "Die ist doch erst heute erschienen."

"Um, ja", sagte Saul. "Er hat auf der Erde wohl... einige Aufmerksamkeit unter der weiblichen Bevölkerung erregt."

"Und wie genau hat er das geschafft?" fragte Laura mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme.

"Hat sich dabei erwischen lassen, wie er sich am Strand..."

"... beim Versuch eine Wassersportart namens Bodysurfen auszuprobieren etwas ungeschickt angestellt hat", unterbrach Tigh Cottle rasch um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. "Er hat danach ein wenig den Leidenden gespielt, um in Kontakt mit ein paar Strandschönheiten zu kommen."

"Bodysurfen," sagte Laura. "Dann hat er sich also die Verbrennungen durch... Reibungshitze geholt?"

Stöhnend vergrub Bill das Gesicht in den Händen.

_ [i]War ja klar[/i],_ dachte er. [i]_Wäre zu schön gewesen.[/i]_

Laura atmete tief durch, während Bill nur darauf wartete, dass sich auf wundersame Weise der Boden genau unter ihm öffnete und er einen schönen entspannenden Ausflug ins All unternehmen konnte.

Daß er keinen Raumanzug trug, war Bill im Moment grade ziemlich egal.

"Doktor Cottle? Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Laura.

„Aber natürlich. Für Sie tu ich alles."

„Dann bringen Sie mir doch bitte den Rest Schokolade und ihre restlichen Graszigaretten. Ich will mir das mal näher ansehen."

„Ich begleite den Doktor", sagte Tigh. [i]_Und wenn du vorhast, was ich denke, das du vorhast, bringe ich gleich eine Kamera mit.[/i]_

Die beiden Männer verließen das Büro so unauffällig schnell wie möglich und ließen Bill mit Laura zurück. Diese seufzte einmal, dann öffnete sie eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und holte eine Flasche heraus. Sie schraubte sie auf und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

"Ahhhh…. Das brauche ich jetzt."

Sie erhielt Bill die Flasche hin. "Auch ein bisschen … Wodka?"

"Wodka? Ist das nicht was hochprozentiges?"

"Ja", sagte Laura.

"Und das haben Sie hier im Schreibtisch?"

Laura sah Bill verständnislos an. „Ich habe täglich mit Doktor Baltar und Mr. Zarek zu tun. Wie meinen Sie denn, dass ich das aushalte?"

"Gutes Argument", antwortete Bill und nahm die Flasche. Er roch zunächst dran und nahm dann einen tiefen Zug.

"Heilige… das Zeug ist ja fast so scharf wie Chief Tyrol's Selbstgebrannter."

"Den hatte ich vorher hier. Wie gesagt: Baltar und Zarek."

"Ich hab auch eine Flasche in meinem Büro."

"Ach ja? Wegen Ihrem Sohn und Major Thrace?"

"Wegen Piloten im Allgemeinen… Sie haben ja keine Ahnung wozu die alles fähig sind." Bill rieb sich die Stirn. "Obwohl, wenn ich dran denke, hab ich meinen CO auch so manches Mal zur Weißglut getrieben."

"Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Laura leicht ironisch. "Da wüsste ich gerne mehr drüber."

Bill lachte. "Normalerweise erzähle ich diese Geschichten nur, wenn ich betrunken bin."

"Daran können wir arbeiten", sagte Laura und hielt ihm die Wodkaflasche wieder hin.

Zwei Stunden später lief eine nervöse, sechsköpfige Gruppe Offiziere in Uniform durch die Gänge der Galactica auf das kleine Büro zu, das Laura Roslin immer benutzte, wenn sie an Bord war.

"Mir ist schlecht", sagte Lee Adama, der voranging.

Kara Thrace verdrehte die Augen. "Fängst Du schon wieder an?"

"Ja. Du hast ja grade keinen von Racetracks Socken griffbereit."

"Was haben meine Socken damit zu tun?" fragte die dunkelhaarige Pilotin verwundert.

Sharon Agathon verdrehte die Augen. "Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen."

Um das Thema zu wechseln, wandte sich Lee Hotdog zu. "Sag mal, Costanza… wieso läufst du eigentlich so komisch?"

Der angesprochene Pilot und Racetrack sahen sich kurz an. Keiner von beiden war wirklich wild drauf, die Wahrheit zu gestehen.

"Meine Unterwäsche kneift", sagte Hotdog rasch.

"Früher nannte man das Filzläuse", sagte Kara trocken.

"ICH HABE KEINE FILZLÄUSE!!!" brüllte Hotdog über den Flur und lief puterrot an, als ihm klar wurde, was er da grade gesagt hatte. Mehrere auf dem Gang befindliche Crewmitglieder blieben abrupt stehen und starrten die Gruppe an.

"Ne, is' klar", sagte Starbuck.

"Nicht, dass Du schon mal welche gehabt hättest", sagt Racetrack und verdrehte die Augen.

"Das wär alles nicht passiert, wenn du nicht diese Schnapsidee gehabt hättest."

"Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen mitzumachen", entgegnete die Raptor-Pilotin und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lee sah Kara an und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Irgendwie habe ich grade ein Déjà Vu", sagte er.

Karas Antwort bestand aus einem simplen: "Halt die Klappe, Lee."

"Yep, Déjà Vu, ganz eindeutig."

Augenrollend wandte sich Kara an ihren anderen besten Freund. "Warum sagst Du nichts dazu, Helo?"

"Lass den armen Kerl in Ruhe, Kara", antwortete Sharon für ihren Mann. "Er ist grade ganz schlimm dran… er war beim Zahnarzt. Hat noch den halben Mund taub von der Betäubung."

Helo stupste Kara an und reichte ihr dann einen Zettel, auf den er etwas geschrieben hatte.

_ [i]Das ist alles Deine Schuld![/i]_

"[i]_Meine[/i]_ Schuld?!?" rief Kara ungläubig. „Wieso ist das meine Schuld?"

_ [i]Als Freundin wäre es deine Pflicht gewesen, mich von den Lutschern fernzuhalten.[/i] _Er zog die nächste Karte. [i]_Außerdem bist du eh immer schuld, wenn ich was Blödes mache![/i] _

"Tu jetzt mal bloß nicht so, als ob ich mit vorgehaltener Waffe zum Lutscheressen gezwungen hätte."

_ [i]Du hast mich aber auch nicht aufgehalten.[/i]_

"Sag mal", fragte Lee verblüfft, "kannst Du hellsehen oder warum hast du auf alles die passende Karte schon fertig?"

_ [i]Ich kenne Euch mittlerweile einfach zu gut,[/i] _stand auf der Karte, die er Lee überreichte.

"Um… Leute?" rief Hotdog den Vieren an der Spitze zu. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Die Agathons, Lee und Kara sahen sich kurz an und stellten dann fest, dass sie am Büro der Präsidentin vorbeigelaufen waren. Gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen murmelnd gingen sie die paar Schritte zurück zu ihren Kameraden.

"Okay… wer klopft?" fragte Racetrack.

"Immer der, der fragt, Marge", sagte Hotdog grinsend.

„Nenn mich noch einmal Marge und du wirst nie mehr Probleme mit [i]_kneifender Unterwäsche[/i] _haben."

"Da ist definitv mehr an der Geschichte", flüsterte Kara Sharon zu. "Sie verträgt nicht viel Alkohol. Wir füllen sie heute abend ab, dann wird sie reden."

"Und mir morgen wieder den Raptor vollkotzen, nein danke."

Während die beiden Fraün weiter versuchten einen Plan zu schmieden, um ihre Kameradin zum Reden zu bringen, nahm Helo allen Mut zusammen und klopfte an der Tür.

"Heeeeeerreeeeeheeeeeiiin!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

"Wer war das?" fragte Lee.

"Das klang wie... Tigh", antwortete Hotdog und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Schon, aber die Stimme klang fröhlich. Und ein fröhlicher Tigh, das ist wie ein nüchterner Tigh."

"Absolut unmöglich?" fragte Kara.

"Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, wie Baltar ohne seinen Harem, aber im Endeffekt läufts aufs selbe hinaus", antwortete Lee. "Also dann."

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Die anderen folgten ihm und stiessen mit ihm zusammen, da Lee wie angwürzelt stehengeblieben war.

"Hey, Lee, hast du vergessen wofür die die komischen Fleischklumpen am Ende deiner ... Beine... da sind?"

Karas Stimme brach ab, als sie sah, warum Lee so abrupt stehengeblieben war. Auf der Couch sassen Tigh und Cottle nebeneinander. Beide trugen nur Unterhemden und Boxershorts. Tigh hatte sich sogar einen Seidenschal um die Stirn gebunden.

"Heeeeyyyyy", rief Cottle und sprang freudig von der Couch auf. "Da sind ja meine Lieblingspiloten."

Er lief zielstrebig auf Hotdog und Racetrack zu und drückte beiden einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Helo und Sharon sahen sich verdutzt an, während Hotdog sich mit einem Ärmel über die Wange wischte.

"Okay", flüsterte Hotdog seiner Kollegin zu. "Wer ist das und was hat er mit Cottle gemacht?"

"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung... aber wer auch immer das ist, er macht mir Angst." Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sieh mal, da liegt die Tüte mit den Graszigaretten. Ob das davon kommt?"

"Ich hoffe nicht.."

Helo fischte einen Stift und eine weitere Karte aus seiner Tasche und kritzelte rasch etwas darauf. Dann hielt er sie Sharon unter die Nase.

[i]Hast du dich bei Tigh eingeklinkt und an seiner Programmierung rumgepfuscht?[/i]

"Glaub mir", flüsterte Sharon zurück, "wenn ich das hätte, wüsste es bereits das ganze Schiff."

Verdutzt machte Helo eine weitere Notiz auf der Karte.

[i]Heisst das etwa, dass Du sowas kannst?[/i]

Sharon grinste nur wissend.

"Äh, Colonel", begann der immer noch verwirrte Lee, "wissen Sie vielleicht wo mein Vater ist?"

"Auf halben Weg ins Paradies", sagte Tigh und brach in Gelächter aus, in das Cottle einstieg. "Er ist... hahahaha... nebenan."

"Danke", sagte Lee und ging kopfschüttelnd auf die Tür zum Nebenraum zu. "Dad?" Ich bins, Lee."

Der junge Mann klopfte an die Tür und trat dann ein.

In diesem Moment begannn Cottle, kichernd zu zählen.

"Eins... Zwei.."

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Drei!"

Rückwärts kam Lee, dem die Haaren nun zu Berge standen, wieder aus dem Raum. Fassungslos deutete er auf die Tür.

"Da... La... Na...", war alles, was er rausbrachte.

"Okay", sagte Kara. "Gehts auch in einer Sprache, die ich auch verstehe?"

"Da... La... Na..."

Seufzend sah Kara zu der geheimnisvollen Tür.

"Na schön."

Langsam ging sie zur Tür und spähte in den Raum.

"Und?" fragte Racetrack.

"Also... ich weiss jetzt, dass wofür Da La Na steht."

"Mensch, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

"Dad ... Laura... Nackt.."

"EWWWWWWW!" kam es kollektiv von ihrem Kollegen, selbst von Helo, der das rasch bitter bereute.

"Zuviel Info", jammerte Hotdog. "Götter, nehmt das Bild aus meinem Kopf. Bitte."

[i]Wenn Ihr dann dabei seid, bitte auch aus meinem[/i], dachte Kara.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Kara die Flasche auf dem Tisch. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was ein Gorbatschow für ein Getränk war, aber der Prozentgehalt an Alkohol las sich grade verdammt gut.

"Wisst Ihr was?" sagte sie. "wir... sollten später wiederkommen."

"Wann später?" fragte Sharon.

"Wenn wir so dicht sind, wie die beiden da", sagte Kara und deutete auf Tigh und Cottle, die immer noch lachend auf de Couch sassen.

"Aber natürlich sind wir dicht... oder laufen wir aus?" fragte Tigh und begann nach imaginären Lecks an seinem Körper zu suchen.

"Okay", sagte Kara, "ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir wieder verschwinden, und das schnell..."

"Da... La... Na..."

"Ja, wir wissens, Lee", sagte Racetrack und nahm ihn beim Arm. "Komm, wir gehen an einen schönen, ruhigen, friedlichen Ort."

"Da... La... Na..."

Langsam schob Racetrack ihn zur Tür, während Hotdog rasch die Zigarettentüte in seiner Tasche verschwinden liess und Kara unauffällig die Flasche griff.

[i]Und ich hoffe, die Jungs von der Sicherheit hatten hier die Kamera laufen. Morgen brauchen wir Erpressungsmaterial.[/i]


End file.
